


Moving Forward with you

by Finock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finock/pseuds/Finock
Summary: What do you do at the end, when everything you know is gone, when everything has changed? What happens to you after eons of isolation? Will you be able to remember yourself when the face you know is gone, how will your memories muddy your own identity? Join an immortal deliveryman at the end of the world try to find oneself, meaning, and purpose in a slowly dying world.





	Moving Forward with you

Sand, dust, the blistering heat, and the roar of a motorcycle. The gentle hum of the old rust bucket had been a comfort in the white noise from the vast emptiness of these lifeless valleys. They had always enjoyed taking these drives through the sands, but to be fair there wasn't much to do in the wasteland. It was either this, join bands of marauders, or wither away as the wind buries you in sand and dust. 

They raised their head as they rode as if they were feeling the wind as their scarf fluttered in the air and their googles collide with dust in the wind, capturing every little moment of peace they could find as they went about their delivery. This wouldn't last long as other noises had decided to accompany them. Three riders reared their junkyard scrapers and sped over them, soon they were riding circles around them, making sure that they couldn't leave. 

They propped out the bike stand and rummaged through their coat for a notepad to tell them to leave them alone, their cargo was very important and they had been on a tight schedule. But before they could even write anything down they fell off of their bike while looking for their notepad. There was silence from everyone and immediately followed by laughter. "Looks like we got an easy one boys!" A rider with a spiked red helmet said, stiffing to laugh. "Alright delivery man, hand over the goods and we promise to only hurt you a little bit. How's that sou-"

They couldn't even finish their threats to them, their mask and goggles had come loose from the fall and they saw what had been under it.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! No, no, no, I'm not dealing with that!" The one with the spiked helmet roared. "Let’s get out of here, whatever this mutie got ain't worth whatever fucked up shit that come with it!"

They scrambled to gather their things but before the could do anything they had already gotten to their bikes and left. They reached out and cried to them but no sound came from their skeletal jaw. Their hand slumped to their side while the other was firmly planted on their bony face being unable to explain themselves again. They wondered why they felt so bad despite them essentially trying to rob them; if anything this was a good thing! But it didn't feel like it was.

"What's got you two down in the dumps this time?" They heard and looked up and for a brief second the glow of the afternoon light caught their eye and blinded them just for a little bit before fading into the visage of a young boy wearing a high school uniform.

"AAAAA, we couldn't get the SSR we wanted!" Marnie replied. "Teri and I have been farming for it for ages and the event is almost done!"

"Gacha games again?" Clarence replied. "You know those things are made to just suck the life out of you right"

"Yeah!" Teri cried. "But look at how pretty she is! She's so cute!"

"Right? I just want her to come home to me! You wouldn't understand Clar." Marnie threw her head back in frustration.

"Geez if you guys are so stubborn about it why not just spe-"

"NO!" the two of them cut him off before he could say the dreaded word.

"Fine. Don't, more for me since you guys still owe me pizza for dinner."

"So I think we should start spending on this game huh Marnie?" Teri said, Marnie replied with an approving nod.

"Hey! Don’t you guys weasel out of our bet, I won that fair and square!"

"Studying is cheating Clar…" Marnie said.

"Yeah!" Teri said, raising her hands in defiance.

"Sure, whatever helps you two sleep at night...So are we going or not?"

The two girls laughed. "Sure, I'm sure we're all hungry anyway!" Teri smiled.

"Can we at least get to pick the toppings?" Marnie asked.

"No, you already know it'll be Hawaiian and that's final."

Marnie gagged "See Teri! I told you we should have studied properly this time!

The trio went out the school and though it had been late kids were still running around the campus. Many people wearing colorful shirts and shorts, others were wearing plain white tees, and some wearing their P.E. uniforms doing a variety of activities from Basketball to track and field. Clubs were running around doing their own thing and somewhere at the back practicing camping techniques, one could tell from how there was smoke coming out in the area they were allowed to use fire at. Others were just spending time together under gazebos and other shaded parts of the courtyard. Looking back at the school you could also see all the students doing monitoring duties and cleaning up their respective classrooms. The sunset shone through the wet green trees and glittered as the light bounced off rain puddles on the grey concrete ground and dark soft soil. The air smelled of rain and leaves as the wind blew gently, cooling those who were going home. The walk to the pizza place was pleasant and full of joy. The three of them spoke about many things; there was school, their games, their plans, what they'd do when they get home, and what they'd do over the weekend. Simple things, easy to dismiss. However the view itself would be hard to forget. As they walked down the road one could see almost everything the town had to offer. Restaurants and small shops lined the slope down the road, at the very bottom one could see the residential areas filled with wonderfully colored houses, further still was a bridge over the lake that flowed calmly along as cars pass by to and fro. The traffic slowly pilled up as everyone was either going home from work or picking up their kids at the different high schools in the area, creating a cacophony of colors all reflecting the orange hue of the afternoon glow. 

Passing through the cake shops and accessory stores would almost always stop Teri at her feet to look through the window then Marnie and Clarence would have to pry her off of them like some fly on a windshield. The Italian restaurant they had gone to wasn't particularlyfancy or lavish, it was one of those large fast food chains that had just branched out to a small town far from the capital city, but that didn't matter.

"Why do you even like pineapples on pizza so much Clar!?" Teri asked.

"Because I like to see the both of you suffer." Clarence replied. "Also because it's sweet and savory."

"It's a travesty!" Teri continued and then took another bite.

"It's sweet and savory!" Clarence returned fire.

"One of these days I'm gonna find something you hate and make you eat it!" Teri continued.

"Good luck with that!" Clarence continued and Teri scowled at him "I mean if you really don't like it you can just do what Marnie's doing right now." 

Teri turned as Marnie was absentmindedly removing pineapples off of her slice.

"That's a waste of perfectly good pineapple Clar, a waste!"

"You guys wanna do some more stuff after this?" Marnie asked. "I know it's a school night but I kinda don't want to go home yet."

"I don't see a problem with it, why not." Teri replied. "Maybe I can make Clar eat shit at the arcade!"

"You're really pushing my buttons today aren't you?" Clar replied.

"At least one of us is pushing buttons at games. Ha!" 

"Oh you are so dead!" 

"Marnie who do you think would win today?" Teri asked.

"I don't know I just like being here!" She smiled.

"Awww, Marnie-" Teri fawned.

"She means I'm gonna win."

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is Clar?" Teri Darted back.

"Seriously? Well, get ready for more Hawaiian Pizza that you'll be paying for!"

The Arcade had been a few blocks away from the restaurant and it wasn't long before they got there. The gentle gleam of the afternoon sunset was soon replaced by a night filled with neon lights and bright flashing colors. From noisy shooting games to brightly lit punching bags, there was a time when they thought this place had it all. But the older they got the more they realized that these machines were dated compared to the ones in the city. But all that mattered to them was whether or not the games still worked. The moment they had gotten there they had all but forgotten their bet and just played for fun. It didn't matter what they played together, the time spent was enough for them. The flashing lights, the smell of sweat soaked leather, the loud noise from various games and even cheering from other groups of people. It wasn't anything worth remembering and honestly they probably wouldn't have remembered, it was what they did on a regular basis. But it was heartfelt nonetheless. 

It didn't take long for them to leave and part ways, it was already late and they all had somewhere they needed to come home to. The trio took the bus home after walking sometime from the arcade to the station. On the way there they seemed to never run out of something to say, it didn't take long for them to catch a bus, they would be still making the rounds up until 10 pm and often there wouldn't be many people taking the bus home. It was a quiet town, you could hear leaves rustle as they grazed the roof of the bus, the wind whistling through the open windows, and you could the lights illuminated the deep blue darkness of the night. By the time they reached their destination they were the only ones who were left on the bus. And contrary to the trip their area was better lit with street lights dying the night with a bright orange tinge. 

"So I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who forgot we had homework due tomorrow right?" Clarence asked the other two and both of them replied with a very reassuring silence while looking away from him because they were very sure of being able to finish all that work tonight.

"You two are adorable you know that?" He sighed.

"I'll be online while doing my own assignments, so I can help if you need me to." 

Both Marnie and Teri's eyes lit up.

"You. Are. A. Life saver Clar!" Teri said.

"Yeah! Although don't blame me if I fall asleep midway through!" Marnie added.

"Don't worry guys, this is just my way of mooching off of you for the stuff I don't know myself!" Clarence smirked.

"Seems fair I'll take it, we get more out of it anyway; Right Marnie?"

Marnie nodded.

"No promises on whether or not we'll do well for this assignment by the way." Clarence said "Who knows maybe your answers will be bette-"

Bumping into a passer-by had cut him off from his sentence. 

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there." He said.

"Well, well, well if it isn't that town faggot!" The stranger said "What are you doing out so late huh?" He continued mentioning to the two girls "Hey you shouldn't be sticking close to this guy! It's just bad news for you." 

"Good evening to you to Tom." Clarence replied. "Hey guys lets get out of here."

With that Clarence moved passed them, saying excuse me as he did, and the other two followed. 

"You really are gay if you're just gonna walk away huh!?" Tom continued.

"No one cares Tom, go home!" Clarence laughed.

It didn't take long for them to get away from Tom and his hecklers. Knowing them, Clarence thought, they probably all went home and played video games all night. He could pretend to be some bad boy gangster but in reality he probably just lives a cushy life with his parents and friends that he can drag along with to feel empowered.

"Aren't you gonna do something about that guy Clar?" Marnie asked.

Clarence gave an indifferent 'Meh' "I don't really want to waste the energy on him you know? I just feel like I'd be wasting my breath trying to correct him or fight him in anyway. And besides it's not like other people treat me the way he does; it's literally just him!" He laughed.

"But still!" Teri objected "I don't like it..."

"It really doesn't bother me guys I promise." Clarence gave a thankful smile. "Besides, I've already found people whose opinions matter to me more."

Those words echoed through their mind like the sand and dust that passed through the holes in their face. The bone faced creature had been on their knees on the hot white sands for minutes; the centuries haven't been kind to them. What they'd give to interact with people normally or even have a body that didn't scare off anyone new they meet. Looking down at their hands they silently clutched their mask and goggles. They tightened their grip on the accessories; their bony fingers cracking as they closed. They gently put the mask and goggles back on their face and tightened it. 

"Besides, I've already found people whose opinions matter to me more."

Cycled in their mind like a broken record, filling in the empty static of the desert as they stood up dusted themselves off of the sand that had clung to their body. 

"It doesn't matter."

_ "It doesn't matter." _

They got back on their bike and sped off into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you see? Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/FinockWrites


End file.
